Esrt Page 14
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: Belgium has a fun night of drinking. At the end of the night, she blacks out and wakes up in her bed without clothes. Her sibling Luxembourg walks in and asks her about the day where she was dependent. "I remember warm sun and warm faces."
1. Chapter 1

**Esrt Page 14**

Summary: Belgium has a fun night of drinking. At the end of the night, she blacks out and wakes up in her bed without clothes. Her sibling Luxembourg walks in and asks her about the day where she was dependent. "I remember warm sun and warm faces."

Author's note: I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or Ivoryton Piano Factory. And yes, another name for Belgium is Bella.

_"And I can't stay away,_

_Because you're a radio wave,_

_And you always seem to be transmitting_

_To my brain…"_

_-Ivoryton Piano Factory, Esrt Page 14_

"Bring out the ale, boys! We're going to have some fun tonight!" shouted a short haired blonde woman. Normally, she wasn't the one causing the ruckus, but today was a great day for her, and she just had to celebrate. Two good things happened today, and she had to transfer her excitement to the bar. What did happen today? One, she got a few new trades in which would bring in great revenue to her country. Two, she got to rub in Alfred's face that she invented French fries. He did flip out, saying Francis was the one who created them. Dumbass.

Soon enough, she was challenging a few men to a drinking contest after they boasted about being able to hold their drinks longer. Bella knew that she was the best drinker in the bar, but she had to prove it to these jerks. Within a few minutes, the men were down, and she was claimed the winner. "Make these men pay the tab!" she said with a grin. She then swayed and staggered her way to a table where a lonely looking man was looking into his whiskey glass. He seemed to be somewhat drunk himself. The pair had a small conversation over a few drinks. Though, soon enough, Bella started to slowly blur out of reality. Then, she blacked out, not waking up until morning.

She woke up, clutching her head and cursing the drinking game. She sighed and was about to get of bed when she realized she was nude. She squeaked and reached for a robe. That's when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, before clutching her aching head again. "Bella?" squeaked a young woman's voice from the other side. "Oh! Luxie!" she said as she grabbed her robe and put it on. She walked to the door and opened it. Luxembourg walked into her sister's room and sat on her bed quietly.

"What's wrong, Luxie?" she asked.  
Mumble.

"What?"  
"Bella, I heard you were once dependent. Was that true?"

"Yes it was."  
"What was it like?" Luxie asked curiously.

"Who told you about this anyway?"

"Netherlands."  
"Ugh, must he bring that up _AGAIN_?!"

"What?"  
"Oh, we fought over why I should become independent a long time ago. He always does this!"  
"So, you won't tell me?"  
Bella sighed. "You really want to know?" Luxembourg smiled and nodded.

This caused Belgium to sigh. She thought for a moment and smiled a little. "I remember warm sun and warm faces." She started. A small smile crossed her face as she thought of the days working for Spain. The warm sun brushed her skin as she worked with young Romano on the fields. And no matter how many times her brother Netherlands pushed her to break free of Antonio's grasp. A part of her didn't want to go because she was afraid that he would go pedo all over poor Romano, so she stayed. They even went to war because of this. Older brothers didn't know when to quit, did they?

She never did work too long on the fields, but she did from time to time. Sometimes she did it to admire the sun and the glory that was around her. Just because she was working under Spain didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what was around her. She watched young Romano work the fields with her. He was struggling to hold the bushel of tomatoes. How adorable!

Soon, Antonio came with some refreshments for hard work paid off. Bella and Romano looked at him with happiness. They sat under the shade of a tree and started eating the snacks Antonio had provided. Bella sipped her drink, and then Antonio looked at her and smiled. "Is working the fields too hard, Bella? I could have you working inside again." Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Why the hell do you have us working so hard anyways?!" Romano asked bitterly.

"If you must know, potty mouth, the harvest is coming up which means soon the crops will wither and then we have to wait till spring in order to work again."  
"Well, we do have house work to do nonetheless." Bella interjected.

"Yes, we do." Antonio said simply, nodding. "But we still have to get as many tomatoes as possible." He added. The two others nodded. "And today, since Bella is working too, I'm helping."  
"Don't you work in the fields usually?!" the two asked angrily.

"Si, but I had some paperwork to do, after all." He said simply. Bella and Romano slowly nodded. Soon, they got back to work. Once night fell, the three were very tired. They retreated back to the large house and went back to their rooms. But Bella was stopped by Antonio. "I'd like to talk with you." He said with a smile. They walked to his office and sat down.

"Bella, I know that you've stayed against your brother's wishes. Why is that?"  
"I wanted to protect Romano. Well, if you tried anything that is…"  
"I'm not like that!" Antonio said angrily.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that, you know!"  
"Really? Are there really people who think I…?" Antonio asked as Bella nodded. He sighed and looked away.

"What did you want to see me about?"  
"Oh! Right…" he said as he cleared his throat. Bella waited anxiously. "I… I don't know who to say this…"  
"You can say it, I'm sure I won't mind…"  
"I want a marriage pact with you."  
"What?!"  
"See, I knew you wouldn't like it!"  
"Why…?"  
"Everyone is starting to go against me, so I need someone to go to just in case I need them."  
"And you're going to me?"  
"Si."  
"I… I don't know what to say."  
"Please say yes." Spain said anxiously.

"I want some time to think. This is really a lot to take in. Marriage is quite a bit, ya know?" Bella said as Antonio nodded.

"I understand." He said as Bella stood and left. Antonio sighed and looked at the marriage papers he had ready. Bella, on the other hand, was feeling very dizzy as she went to her room. It was small, quaint room. She just changed out of her outfit and into her nightgown. She needed the rest. And she really did, because when she hit the pillow, she went right to sleep.

She woke up to Romano shaking her. "Bella! Move your ass! It's time to wake up!" he said bitterly. Bella quickly sat up, looks like she slept in. The warm sun seemed scorching now. She pushed the cursing Romano out of the room and changed into her outfit. She walked out, wondering why no one woke her up. She found Antonio outside. "Just cleaning today, right?" she asked. He nodded and asked "Can you cook today too?" She nodded and walked off to clean.

Soon, lunch came and she made enough for three. It was one of Antonio's favorite dishes, containing tomatoes. She walked out to the fields and called out for the two. Romano came running, with Antonio following close behind. Antonio looked at the food and smiled brightly. They took their plates and sat on the stairs to eat. Bella sat in between them, and started eating as well. Antonio was about to talk when Bella started talking.

"You know, since it's only us now, we should have a name for ourselves."  
"What the hell are you talking about, crazy lady?" Romano asked.

"Well, it has always been us for a long time, so I think we should have a name for ourselves." Bella said thoughtfully.

"The Three Amigos?" Antonio asked.  
Bella shook her head. "No, too cliché…"  
"Then what the hell do you want to call us?!" Romano asked impatiently.

Bella looked out across the tomato fields. That's when it hit her. "The Tomato Trio!" she said happily.

Antonio grinned and said "Si! I like that a lot!"

"For once, I agree." Romano said in a content manner.  
Then it was decreed, Romano, Bella, and Antonio were now the Tomato Trio. This made them quite happy that they now had a name for their tightly knit group. Night fell upon them again, and after eating dinner, Bella was called into Antonio's office again. "I know this seems impatient, but have you been thinking about this?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Do we have to do this now?"  
Antonio shook his head. "Either way, it's a no. If you say yes to the marriage, it won't have to take place anytime soon. I just want a head to rest on when I need it. And if you still need more time, I'll always understand that." He told her.

Bella sighed and thought for a few moments. "Can I see the marriage papers?" she asked. Antonio handed her the papers and she read through each and every word. She then grabbed a pen off of Antonio's desk and said "I will sign this on a few conditions."  
"And what are they?"  
"We won't be married until you really need it, for one thing."  
He nodded.

"I don't want to be married too soon. You're my boss right now, Antonio. And until I become independent, that will always be. So, no marriage until then."  
He nodded again.

"And lastly. I've always wanted to be married to someone I love. Show me reasons that I should love you, and it will be so." She finished.

He nodded and said "Well, Belgium. We have a deal." She nodded and signed the papers where it said she should sign. She gave him the papers and said "No matter what your boss says, remember the terms of our agreement." Antonio nodded and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear and said "I will keep my promise."

"_Always…"_

Luxie looked on in wonder. "What happened afterwards?" she asked.

"Things went on as usual. I and Romano worked until I became an independent state. Romano is independent too, but he never acts it. He still has that toilet mouth too." She said.

"What about the Tomato Trio?"  
"Well, nothing can stay forever I'm afraid." She said sadly.

"Oh?" a male voice called from the hallway. This made Bella jump. She knew that voice as well. She bit her lip and looked over towards the hall. Into the room came a wet haired Spain. She figured he used her shower. She frowned as Antonio walked over, but Luxie looked on with a knowing smile. Bella looked at him and bluntly asked "Did you rape me?"  
"No! No! We were both drunk, and I blacked out. Next thing I knew we were both naked and in bed!" he said quickly. That didn't ease Bella's mind.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

He sighed and said "I need something…"

"With what?" she asked. He sat down on the bed next to her and then pulled out a ring from his robe pocket. "I need your hand in marriage." He said. She gasped, and Luxie snuck out of the room to leave them alone. "Why…?"

"I miss you. Don't you remember when I used to serenade you outside your window at my house, or even when I'd help you clean in the house while Romano cried out for help from the fields. Didn't that mean anything to you?" he asked.

"Of course it did. Do you think I forgot about the Tomato Trio?"  
"I did hear your story. I told your sister to ask that so I could hear what you remember. I would've thought you would forget about it since you've been so busy with everything. But I was happy to see you happy last night in the bar. You hadn't lost that spirit that I always saw in you years ago."

"Is that why you came back? You do need my help?"

"Yes, and I need you. Please, marry me…" he pleaded. Bella smiled a little and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember the conditions?" she asked. Antonio frowned slightly and nodded.

"You followed every one of them except one. I don't love you, Antonio. Prove to me that I should, and I will." She told him simply.

Antonio smiled a little and said "How about a date, then? When are you free?"

Bella giggled and said "Eager as ever, I see. How about this afternoon?"

Antonio grinned and said "Alright! I will make you the happiest nation in the world!"

End Part 1/3


	2. Chapter 2

**Esrt Page 14 part 2**

"_Oh I, I'm flipping with a coin that's got a tail on either side  
Oh and I, I'm gonna be the one who makes you stop and realize  
You could have it all, yeah, we should have it all."_

_-The Feeling, Love it When You Call_

WARNING: Human names are used, but country names are randomly used.

During the morning, Bella's older brother Holland decided to visit. Unfortunately, things hadn't changed since Belgium had realized Spain was in her house. Not only that, but they hadn't quite gotten their clothes on. So, Holland opened the door, and walked into the house and walked around, looking for her. "Bella!" he called out.

"What?!" she called from the bedroom. That was a mistake. He just walked to her bedroom and froze when he saw the sight before him. Belgium in a robe, Spain in a towel, and Luxie had probably been so traumatized by the sight when she came over. He growled and quickly walked over to Antonio. And before he could explain himself, he received a swift right hook to the jaw. Bella quickly stood up and elbowed Holland in the stomach. "What was that for?!" he asked as he held his stomach.

"For being an idiot! Can't you tell he's my guest?"  
"Do guests wear nothing but a towel when they're over?" he said as he pointed to Antonio who slowly stood up. Bella sighed and said "Okay, okay. We got a little drunk and things got a little crazy…"  
"A little? How is this 'little'?"

"Hey, at least it's not Francis."  
"… Good point."

After explaining the situation, Holland took Luxembourg and left. Bella looked at the time and said "Crap! I have a meeting in a half hour! And I'm not even ready!" She quickly got out of bed and quickly grabbed some professional looking clothes. She got dressed in the bathroom and bid Antonio farewell until their date. And with that, she drove off to her meeting. She was certain that this would be another good day as well. She always was quite the optimist.

Once the meeting was over, which she just barely made it on time to, she decided to head home to get ready for the date that was in a little bit. Once she drove back home, there was Antonio, playing his guitar and singing a song in his native tongue. She walked over and said "I can't understand that." She smiled and walked past him to go get ready just as quickly as she did for the meeting.

Once she was ready, Antonio was ready and waiting outside. She smiled and asked "Do you have anything planned?" He nodded.

"Just a stroll in the park and maybe a few more relaxing things. Just something simple." He told her simply. She nodded and they walked down to a park where nations went in their spare time. And since today was quite the slow day, many other nations where there too. There was Berwald and Tino walking hand in hand. Was Tino still a little embarrassed to be called Berwald's "wife"? Oh! There goes the once truly married couple Roderich and Elizabeta! Looks like they're still friendly with each other after their divorce. Ooh! Alfred and Arthur are fighting again! Trouble in paradise?

Bella and Antonio sat down on a bench and started people watching. Once Arthur broke away from Alfred, Bella leaned over to Antonio and said "I have a story about England."  
"What is it?"

"Once upon a time, there was an eyebrows monster. He was _so_ hairy, that people called him Iggy. The end." She said as she started giggling, which in turn, Antonio started laughing. After a few ending giggles, there stood a fuming Arthur. "You really think my eyebrows are that funny, do you?" he asked as he raised a great eyebrow in anger. "Yeah, pretty much." Called a voice from behind him. Upon turning around, he revealed a laughing Alfred F. Jones.

Just as they went off again, Bella leaned over to Antonio and whispered "I have one for Alfred too." Antonio was holding in laughter as she said the next story. "Once upon a time, there was a fat guy. He was soooo dern fat, that in order to compensate, he called himself a hero and annoyed everyone. The end." She said with a laugh. The story itself caused the tables to turn for Arthur and Alfred. Alfred was frowning and Arthur was laughing his gentlemanly head off.

Antonio pulled on her arm and they snuck out under the other two nation's noses. As they walked over to an ice cream stand, a voice said behind them "Well, I never thought I'd see you two together anytime soon." They turned to see Roderich standing there and fixing his glasses. "You getting ice cream too, Roddy?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and please don't call me that. Gilbert says that far too many times as it is." He said with a sigh. Antonio looked at the ice cream stand and then at Austria. "You can cut in line, we can wait. And I know how Hungary can get." He said with a smile. Roderich nodded and walked over to the stand. Elizabeta ran over. She nodded to Bella and then went over to Austria and took the ice cream. She giggled as they walked by; obviously happy she was around Roderich.

Antonio looked on at that before going to the ice cream stand and seeing Tino standing there ordering ice cream. He turned to see the other two nations. "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were in line!" he said with an embarrassed look. The man gave him two ice creams and continued with "Su-san and I just wanted something cold to eat on this nice day. Can't blame us!" He smiled and ran off towards the awaiting Sweden.

Finally, they were able to get their ice cream and took a seat at a nice shady bench. They started relaxing and talking about what has happened since she had left Spain. Honestly, not much had changed for her, but for him… he had lost a lot. Bella felt bad for him, so she rested her head on his shoulder and took another sip of her ice cream. This sudden display of affection surprised him. Though when he displayed affection, he usually got a string of cussings in his ear. He looked down at her and asked "Are you…?" she interrupted with "Eat your ice cream before it melts." She smiled up at him, green eyes shimmering. Spain blushed slightly and did what he was told.

After they had finished, Antonio and Bella stood up and started walking again. He reached over and took her hand. She blushed and looked down at her captured hand. She blushed more as she clasped her hand around his, making him blush more in return. Just then, he stopped and walked in front of her. "Belgium, it's time for me to take a stand and be a man."  
"Yeah, Spain! When the hell will that happen?!" called a familiar voice.

"Shut up, Lovino and play the damn song!"  
Soon, Beyonce's song was heard, and Spain went down on one knee. He opened a box and said "I like this so much, that I'll put a ring on it." Then he asked after clearing his throat. "Belgium, will you marry me?" And just as he asked that, a crowd of nations had gathered around the pair. "Uh…" she started, suddenly feeling extra shy.

"Dammit, woman! Say yes or no so I can humiliate the potato freak."  
"Brother, why must you be so mean to Doitsu?"  
"Feli! When did you get here?!"  
"I saw you in the bushes and decided it looked like fun… Wait, isn't this what Prussia does in his spare time?"  
Belgium finally came to a conclusion. She mumbled something. "What?" Antonio asked.

"Stand up." She said. He stood up slowly, a little disheartened, thinking she was going to say no. "I can't put into words what I want to say, and since actions speak louder than words…" she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. He was shocked, but once he got over that, he kissed her back. The nations started cheering. But Elizabeta looked at Roderich and asked "Why weren't you _that _romantic?!"

Once they pulled away, Antonio smiled widely and said "I'll take that as a yes." Bella giggled a little and nodded. Ivan was smiling along with everyone else until a certain sister of his came out of the bushes and asked "Brother, why aren't you asking _**me**_ to be your wife instead of tomato head and waffles girl over there getting engaged?" Ivan tried to keep his calm, but once she latched onto him, he yelled for her to go home and ran off.

_**End of part 2/3**_

Author's note: I'm happy to be writing this, and I would like to thank the two reviews I got before posting this. So, thank you AReyes and Demona9999! And for everyone else, if you like it them you should put a review on it! –shot-

Review and stay tuned! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry for having you guys wait! Here's the finale to Esrt Page 14. The wedding. No, it doesn't go any farther than the wedding, and for my ever present stalkers on this, well, thanks for waiting!^^

_Your sweet moon-beam,_

_The smell of you_

_In every single dream I dream._

_I knew when we collided,_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind._

_-Hey, Soul Sister, Train_

After a few months of planning and waiting. The day of the wedding came. The two were separated for now, and were getting ready early. Bella was with the other female nations getting ready. Antonio was with his picked male nations who would stand by his side as he got wed.

Bella was looking at herself in her white wedding dress, checking out herself. She looked pretty in this particular cut. It was Elizabeta who helped her pick out a proper wedding dress, they were very good friends after all. And Elizabeta was maid of honor as well. The bride's maids were Katyusha, Lili, and Taiwan. With Luxembourg being the flower girl.

Meanwhile, Antonio was busy getting into his tuxedo which was a pain since he was half tired and just wanting to see Bella. His best man was Lovino, of course. And it wouldn't be any different. The other men were obviously the dates of the bride's maids. Which were Roderich, Matthew, Vash, and Kiku. Once he was ready, he inspected himself, and once satisfied, they dragged him out of the house and towards the church so they could prep him for what was to come next.

Meanwhile, Bella was rushing to find everything she needed as well as the "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She found everything except for the something old. That's when she found a spanish bracelet she had been given long ago. She put it on and they ran out the door. They weren't going straight to the church just yet. They were technically a little early.

Antonio was eagerly waiting for her at the altar. He was nervous, very nervous. Soon, the music came on and he jumped a little as the organ played. The normally laid back, carefree Spaniard was sweating buckets. Soon, the bride's maids started down the aisle and then Bella appeared. That seemed to calm his nerves. She walked up to him and took his hand. Heracles was the priest at this wedding. He seemed borderline asleep, but Kiku nudged him awake. The Greek looked around before seeing the two already there. "Oh. Here already." he mumbled.

After an hour of ceremony, the wedding was over and sealed with a kiss. They ran down the aisle, with happy grins on their faces. They ran to the limo and got inside to drive to the reception. And any nation that wasn't able to get to the wedding was already waiting there. They were greeted happily and congratulated. As soon as everyone arrived, the fun began. There was a lot of dancing, and at one point, Bella took off the detachable poof on her dress. All the female nations cheered on her boldness and Antonio liked this a lot.

And then they lived happily ever after.

That's right! No sequel! :D

* * *

Author's Note: I am NOT going to go to honeymoon or anything past that. This is over, just figuring out how to finish it was hard enough! A

And I have a lot of other fics to work on as well as some in the works of being written... I have a few in mind, but I don't want to be copying. So, I will work on what I can. And I have a project I need to finish. Due Tuesday along with presentation. UGH!

Belgium: You're rambling woman!

Sorry! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the fail ending. I forced myself to write this. I wanted to finish this so badly and you're all asking for a finish. So, at least you know they'll be happy together and they'll be the Tomato Trio again. Be happy about that!^^


End file.
